


Tuesday Night Putt-Putt

by wetcement



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cussing, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, putt-putt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: When boredom leads to better things.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Tuesday Night Putt-Putt

“Man, I’m bored.” Race whined as he sat on Spot’s bed in his single dorm. _Of course_ Spot Conlon didn’t have a roommate. His freshman year he iced out his roommate so bad the poor kid asked for a transfer.

“Then go entertain yourself.” Spot said.

“Nothing to do.”

Spot sighed and looked at Race. To be honest Spot was bored too but it was a Tuesday night and there weren’t any parties or events going on that he knew about.

“I’m taking suggestions.” Race said.

“Let’s go bug Jackie-boy.” Spot said flipping off the T.V. They went up to the 4th floor of the building and down the hall. Race went to knock but Spot wasn’t feeling too polite and barged right in.

“Heya Jack.” Race said walking in after Spot.

“They make doors for a reason.” Jack sighed leaning over his desk with a textbook open in front of him.

“Big test?”

“Yeah and the professor’s a real bastard. Do you all have Snyder for anything?”

“No but I heard he’s a dick.” Spot said.

“Yeah and last test I didn’t do so hot so if you don’t mind…” Jack made a shooing motion towards the door.

“Oh come on Jack, can’t you take a break? We’re bored to death.”

“Then go entertain yourselves.” Jack said and Race rolled his eyes at Spot who just shrugged. “Go to that Fun Park in Madison or something.”

“Do we look like we’re seven?” Spot snipped back.

“Don’t act like you don’t love mini golf.” Race said. “Doesn’t Crutchie work there?”

“Yeah, go bother him.” Jack said still not looking up from his book. They both shrugged and headed out, wishing Jack luck on his test. Before Spot closed Jack’s door he glanced back in the room to see Jack looking back at him with a questioning expression. Spot pulled out his phone so Jack could see before closing the door.

Jacky-boy: U gonna do it?  
  
Spot: I dunno man.

Jacky-boy: Fucking do it.

Jack was the only one Spot had talked to about his feelings for Race. Jack was the only one he could trust. Problem was, Spot wasn’t out, and even though Race was, it still scared him. He tucked his phone away and followed Race down the hall.

The Madison Fun-O-Rama was the opposite of busy on a Tuesday night. The line for the go-karts was down to two families and the mini golf course only had about three groups of people on it. Spot and Race hopped out of Spot’s car and walked to the ticket window where they saw Crutchie sitting in a chair bent over a novel.

“Crutchie!” Race yelled and the boy nearly fell out of his chair, making a squeaking sound even Spot had a hard time not laughing at.

“Guys! Ya scared the crap outta me!” Cructhy gathered himself, throwing a look over at his co-worker, a middle-aged woman who looked like she would rather be anywhere else. “What are ya doing here?”

“Golfing.” Race said pulling money out of his pocket. Crutchie leaned over to the cash register and printed them out two tickets before ambling over to the next window, using the furniture and counters in the office to support himself.  
  
“Pick your balls, gentlemen.” Crutchie said with a smirk, hoisting a bucket of colorful golf balls into the window.

“Glad to see you have fun with your job.” Spot said picking a bright green ball. Race selected a red one as Crutchie fed two putters through the window.

“You guys have fun. We close at nine.” They nodded to him before making their way over to the putt-putt course.

“Please.” Spot said, motioning for race to go first.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Race said and placed his ball on the matt. He swung the club and the ball scooted down the straight-away with so much speed it hopped the back row of bricks and rolled into the next green.

“Nice one, Tiger.” Spot said holding back a laugh.

“Practice shot.” Race mumbled going to retrieve his ball. When he turned to come back Spot was leaning on his putter in the dimming light looking down at the score card, the stubby little pencil Crutchie gave them tucked behind his ear and the lights from the course shadowing his face in the twilight. Race felt butterflies in his stomach. He had noticed that seeing Spot or sometimes even thinking about him had started to have that effect and it was something he was trying to shake. Spot was a good friend. He had known him since high school and as far as he knew Spot was straight. Race just wanted to stay friends but apparently his body had other ideas.

“Let’s try this again.” Race said, teeing up his ball before tapping it, much more lightly, down the green. It rolled towards the hole and stopped about six inches in front of it. Race turned to Spot. “And that’s how you do it.” He said with a wink. Spot watched him walk down the green with the smallest of smirks on his face. Race tapped the ball in. Spot took his turn, getting the ball in the hole in three strokes.

It went on for ten more holes, both boys getting the ball in on par or just over. Race was watching Spot line up his shot, looking as serious as a professional golfer when he realized he had no idea who was winning, and Race needed to know who was winning.

“Hey, Spot, where’s the score card?” Spot didn’t look at him but pulled the card out of his back pocket. “Need the pencil too.”

“I’m trying to line up my shot here, would you-“ Spot looked up and Race was standing right in front of him smirking. 

“Am I distracting?”

Spot’s initial answer was yes, absolutely, in more than one way, jackass, but then Race was reaching towards Spot’s face and he froze before he could say anything. The idea of Race touching his face, pulling him in, made Spot’s stomach flip flop but then Race was reaching higher, his fingers brushing Spot’s ear before pulling away with the pencil.

“You alright?” Race asked.

“Yeah!” Spot said quickly looking back down at the hole. “Yeah, fine, get outta my shot.”

Race scoffed and stepped back. Spot tapped the ball and it went wide and way too far. He cursed Race in his head.

“I’m ahead by a stroke.” Race said looking up from the card to see that Spot had missed. “Make that two.” He said looking back down at the card as Spot tapped the ball into the hole.

“Go to hell, Higgens.” Spot said taking his ball out of the hole.

“Only if you come with me.” Race said with a cheesy smile. Spot rolled his eyes.

They got to the last hole and Race added up the card again.

“We’re tied.” He grumbled.

“Imagine that.” Spot smirked. Race made a face back at him. Spot putted down the green towards the last hole. “We’ll alternate. You go.” Spot said before walking down the side of the green. He watched as Race hit his ball. Spot waited until it was done rolling before lining up his shot. He putted the ball and as it rolled towards the hole, directly in line, Race tapped it with his foot, making it miss.

“You son of a bitch!” Spot cried.

“Never said we couldn’t play dirty.” Race said with a grin. Spot glared at him but stepped back.

“Please.” He said motioning to Race’s ball. Race lined up his shot, pencil between his teeth. As he did Spot quietly stepped behind him as just as Race was about to putt, he nudged him. Race let out a cry of disbelief before turning around.

Race was a lot closer than Spot realized and half of his brain told him to take a step back, but the other half screamed not to. Race seemed to be frozen in place so Spot reached up and took the pencil from between his teeth.

“Bastard.” Race finally retaliated, but not with much gusto.

“It still went in, Jackass.” Race squinted at Spot before turning behind him to see that his ball had disappeared from the green.

“Huh. Guess I win.” He said before turning back to Spot. He paused again as if he forgot that Spot was standing so close, or was surprised that Spot hadn’t moved. “What do I get?” He asked quietly. Spot tucked the pencil behind his ear and his eyes flicked down to Race’s lips before he turned away.

“Free ride home.” He replied. Race let out a breath before turning after Spot to watch him tap his ball into the hole. Together they walked back to the window to return their putters, shoulders bumping as they walked. Crutchie greeted them at the window.

“Who won?”

“Who do you think?” Spot replied with a resigned tone.

“I shoulda known.” Crutchie shook his head.

“You got a ride home? It’s almost closing time.” Spot asked.

“Yeah, I ride with this nice girl I met in my astronomy class. She works the arcade. ‘Side’s we don’t actually leave till 9:30. Thanks though.” Spot nodded and they said their goodbyes before walking back to the car.

Spot couldn’t get his mind off the opportunity he had. He could have kissed Race right there. Of course, if Race wasn’t on board with that it would have been an awkward ride home.

“See you tomorrow.” Spot said getting off the dorm elevator on the second floor. Race was on the third and he waved slightly at Spot as the doors closed. Spot sighed and walked towards his room, pulling his phone out as he went. There was a new text from Jack.

Jacky-boy: U tell him?

Spot: no…

Jacky-boy: Christ Spot! You just gonna waitt till he goes out with someone else?

Spot: Fuck off.

He tucked his phone back in his pocket and unlocked his dorm. He let the door shut behind him and sank into his desk chair, not even bothering to turn on the lights. In the dark of his room he took out his phone and started a new text to Race who was saved as ‘Jackass’ in his phone.

Spot: look… I need to talk to you about

He didn’t get to finish his text before there was a knock on his door. He shut off his phone and went to answer it.

“Race?”

“Yeah, um look...” Race regarded Spot, rubbing the back of his neck apprehensively. “Oh what the hell.” Race crossed the threshold into Spot’s room and shut the door behind him before grabbing Spot by the shirt and kissing him.

After a second of Spot processing what was happening he pushed Race back into the door and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart Race laughed slightly before saying, “Oh, thank God.” A small smile appeared on Spot’s face. “That was gonna be real awkward if you weren’t…”

“Lucky you.” Spot said before kissing Race again, gently.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think!


End file.
